Over the years, traditional lock systems or digital lock system have been applied for high security areas or in locker rooms for buildings. Drawbacks were found within these systems whereby the buildings are not perfectly secured. With the advancements of technology, RFID cards were introduced to replace traditional keys. This system requires the users to wear or carry identification badges for building access, which are either inspected by security guards or are read by machines installed at the access doors. Nevertheless, these cards were not effective enough due to the possibility of getting lost, stolen or forgotten.
There are a few patented technologies regarding the aforementioned door access systems. A wireless access control system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0237193, and provides guidance on a wireless access control system and includes a remote access device. A plugin device communicates with the remote access device. A lock controls the ability to lock and unlock a door in which the lock is disposed. The lock is in communication with the plug in device. The plug in device determines a distance between the remote access device and the lock and causes the lock to communicate with the remote access device when the remote access device is at a distance less than or equal to a predetermined distance from the lock to enable the lock to be unlocked. Nonetheless, the disclosed invention does not include security features such as password during the unlock operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,353,551 discloses a wireless door locking system including a door lock having a locking device, a sensor and a microcontroller. The system also includes a mobile computing device having a display and a mobile application, wherein the mobile computing device is placed proximate to the door lock. The system includes a server in communication with the mobile computing device. The mobile application may generate a code such as a light pattern in response to communication with the server and transmits the light pattern from the display. The controller of the door lock disengages the locking device in response to the sensor receiving the generated code communicated from the mobile computing device and determining that the generated code includes correct data to disengage the locking device of the door lock. However, the drawback of this system is that the accessibility of user is not updateable in real time such that certain users can only grant access at a predetermined time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for new and improved entrance access control systems, and methods for using same, that can overcome the aforementioned deficiencies.